Mikhail Ursus (Earth-3988)
History Mikhail Uriokovitch Ursus has the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart. After being released from a Russian gulag by Winter Guardian to reform the Winter Guard alongside Darkstar and Crimson Dynamo, Mikhail was the first Russian mutant to suffer a secondary mutation while fighting against the Squadron Sinister. They wanted to use the power of the Presence's technology to bring the entire population of their ruined world to Earth, in the process sacrificing the entire area where Russia was, and Mikhail was waging a battle to the death with Hyperion. The mutation manifested at a critical moment in which Ursa Major was nearly torn in half by Hyperion, and Mikhail's powers suddenly maximized, as his Kodiak were-bear form grew by over four feet of pure muscle, and his claws were covered with an organic golden Adamantium alloy. Suddenly Mikhail gained omega-level superhuman strength, and had a chance to turn the tables in the fight against Hyperion. He went from taking a beating to striking back with full force and wiping the floor with Hyperion. He was then able to release the other members of the Winter Guard and, bearing the hammer of Perun, destroyed the device with which the Squadron Sinister planned to complete the transfer. The dimensional implosion swallowed the Squadron Sinister, returning them back to their world, as Mikhail was rescued by Darkstar. Powers and Abilities Ursa Major has the mutant ability to transform into a large anthrophomorphic bear. While in this form, Ursa Major retains his human intelligence, personality and ability to speak, though his personality does become more feral and he begins to lose control over his human intelligence if he remains in his transformed state for several consecutive hours. Ursa Major was trained by the Soviet Military, and trained in the use of his powers by Professor Phobos, being a graduate of his mutant training school. While transformed, Ursa Major possesses superhuman strength, stamina and resistance to physical injury to a much greater degree than an actual bear of similar size possesses. His strength is sufficient to allow him to engage in a one-on-one battle with the Hulk and survive. His senses are also heightened to a superhuman degree, particularly his sense of smell, that he can use to track a target by scent. Also, like a real bear, Ursa Major possesses non-retractable claws. These claws are relatively blunt, as they are with an actual bear, but can be used as effective weapons when coupled with his great strength. Recently, Ursa Major underwent a secondary mutation which made him an even larger, massively muscular Kodiak were-bear. After this secondary mutation, Mikhail became the Winter Guard's one-man army, being one of the physically strongest mutants on the planet. His super strength increased to the point where he could lift 1,250 tons (equivalent to a large ocean liner) and jump 300 meters high or across, similarly to the Hulk. He can also coat his claws and skeleton in organic Adamantium, through a bio-metallization process similar to Colossus. These claws have proven far more deadly than those of Wolverine. He also has an increased healing factor, capable of instantly healing wounds the moment they occur, and his hyper-acute animal senses were also amplified. Ursa Major has great knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and a high degree of dominance in military strategy of the Russian army. Realizing his new potential needed to be trained so that he could have the greatest advantage in battle, Mikhail began intensively training alongside heavyweights heroes like Thor, the Thing, and Wolverine, who affectionately nicknamed him "Great Little Bear" and taught him new techniques. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Russian Category:Mutants Category:Good Characters Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Form Category:Fur Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Super Leaping Category:Healing Factor Category:Combat Masters Category:Leaders Category:Living Characters